This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The main aim of the study is to develop a rhesus monkey COPD model of human disease by treating two groups of monkeys: one group is exposed to DCS and a VEGF inhibitor, and the other group is exposed to clinically relevant levels of DCS and a respiratory infection. Treated COPD monkeys are compared to healthy controls. The above study should permit: 1. Characterization of the induction and subsequent development over time of the COPD response in rhesus monkeys. 2 Use of using cellular, molecular, and histopathological techniques, to confirm previous findings in human disease tissues (validation of model), as well as identify biomarkers and/or drug targets not previously associated with COPD.